1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a remote controller for a display device, wherein the remote controller includes an image sensor which is activated by an activation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cursor control method as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200540687, entitled “Apparatus for cursor control and method therefor”, provides a method for controlling a cursor on a display with a hand-held device. First, a movement is detected by the hand-held device with an optical apparatus. Next, a position differential is calculated according to the detected movement. Then, the hand-held device wirelessly transmits the position differential to a specific device to control the cursor activity accordingly, and to operate an application program on the specific device according to the cursor activity. However in practical use, this optical apparatus for detecting object movement and calculating position differential, e.g. an image sensor, generally needs to detect images with a high frame rate so as to compare the images of the traced object. Therefore, the optical apparatus has to operate all the time and a power supply device has to provide its consuming power continuously. If the apparatus is used for a household remote controller, e.g. TV remote controller, it may not conform to the requirements of the household remote controller by continuously supplying power to the image sensor since the battery is required to last for more than three months.
Accordingly, there exists a need to further improve the above mentioned cursor control apparatus and method so as to solve the problems in the art.